


Mistletoe

by SkinXLess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arrogant as always.” But her heart was threatening to burst from her chest.</p><p>“You like it.” He teased, reaching out and pulling her forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It wasn’t on purpose or anything. It wasn’t like she planned to get stuck on stupid James Potter and his stupid crooked nose and his stupid arrogant smile. It wasn’t like she planned on being the head girl to his head boy. None of this was planned.  
She twisted a lock of red hair between her fingers, pacing back and forth by the pink lady portrait. The fabric of her dress was softer than she was used to and at moments felt like nothing was there at all. She hoped he liked it.

As if on cue, James emerged from the common room, his dress robes sweeping around his feet. He paused when he spotted her, his hand automatically going up to ruffle his hair. He looked so amazing; Lily’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey.” He smiled, his eyes taking in her holiday dress.

“Hello.” A slight blush stained her cheeks. “Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem, Evans. I always wanted to go to a Slug club party.” He shrugged.

“Wait, really?” That didn’t sound like James.

“Okay, no, but I still want to do with you.”

They made their way to Slughorn’s office in silence, shooting glances at each other and blushing when their eyes met. Slughorn had approached Lily the day before, explaining that she should invite her fellow head to the Christmas party to help supervise. There had been more attacks in Hogsmeade recently and everyone was on their toes.

“So, how uncomfortable are these things?” James asked before the entered. “On a scale of dating the giant squid to kissing a hippogriff.”

` Lily pretended to consider it. “Probably spending an hour with moaning myrtle.”

James winced dramatically. “A little harsh there, don’t you think?”

Lily smiled at him over her shoulder before shoving ahead into the party. People bustled all around and they were both assaulted with the strong smell of cinnamon. The wait staff was in bright green robes with red trim and lily couldn’t fight back a laugh.

“Now, that’s not nice, is it?” James poked her in the shoulder. “You shouldn’t laugh at the funny dressed people.”

“Says the boy who used to pick on anyone who annoyed him.”

“Key words there: used to.” He reminded her. “A lot of things have changed in two years.”

Lily watched him walk away to mingle with his parent’s Ministry friends. She found herself caught up in the effortless way he walked around the room, owning it without having to try. Everything seemed effortless for James. He had everyone’s attention and he knew it. Lily shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She didn’t need to be caught staring.

She busied herself with finding a table, content with watching James work the room. If someone had told her two years ago that she’d be bring James as a date to a Christmas party she would have laughed in their face.

James approached her, a smile at his lips. He has two glasses of goblin wine in his hands. “Enjoying all the staring?”

She blushed, taking the glass he offered. “Shove it.” But she smiled.

“Come here for a second.” He grabbed her by her elbow and tugged her up, causing sparks to shoot up her arm.

He pulled her across the room, dodging people who tried to talk to them. He dragged them back into the hallway and pointed up. Lily lifted her eyes to find mistletoe. She glanced back down at James, blushing. “Of course you would think of this.”

He shrugged. “We walked right under it and didn’t even notice.” He leaned forward, pushing her hair from her face. “I thought that was a crime that should be righted immediately.”

“Oh?” She liked where this was going. “And you assumed I’d go along with it?”

A mischievous glint entered his eyes, like the one he got when planning a prank. “I had hoped.” He took a step towards her, taking their glasses and setting them down.

“Arrogant as always.” But her heart was threatening to burst from her chest.

“You like it.” He teased, reaching out and pulling her forward.

His lips met hers.


End file.
